The invention relates to arc interrupters, particularly, though not exclusively, to arc interrupters in which the arc is rotated about an axis to assist in extinguishment of the arc.
An example of an arc interrupter of the type in which the arc is rotated about an axis is described and claimed in UK Pat. No. 2119573B. As discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 2119573B, the current ratings of an interrupter can be improved in various ways, for example by altering the size of components or by increasing the number of contact faces.